poohadventuresfandomcom-20200215-history
Pooh's Adventures of Barbie in the Nutcracker
Pooh's Adventures of Barbie in the Nutcracker is an Winnie the Pooh/Non-Disney Crossover film to be created by Daniel Esposito and TheAngryPepe. It appeared on Google Drive as part of a double feature with the remake version of Pooh's Adventures of Mickey's Christmas Carol on March 29, 2017 in honor of the 10th anniversary of the Pooh's Adventures Series. Plot The frame story is of Barbie's young friend, Kelly, having trouble performing a ballet move and her fears of going onstage. Barbie tells her a story of The Nutcracker to cheer her up. A girl named Clara lives with Drosselmeyer, her stern grandfather, and Tommy, her younger brother. On Christmas Eve, they receive a surprise visit from their Aunt Elizabeth, who comes with gifts for her niece and nephew. Clara receives a Nutcracker that Aunt Elizabeth tells her contains the heart of a prince. Tommy tries to grab the doll from Clara, but in the scuffle, the Nutcracker's arm is broken. Clara fixes the Nutcracker and falls asleep near the Christmas tree. She awakens to see her Nutcracker suddenly alive and fighting the Mouse King and his mouse army. When Clara tries to help, the Mouse King shrinks her down to his size, though he is still unable to defeat them and temporarily retreats. The Nutcracker explains that he needs to find the Sugarplum Princess who is the only person who can stop the Mouse King from taking over his world. The wise owl of the grandfather clock advises Clara to follow the Nutcracker, since the Sugarplum Princess is the only one who can make Clara her original size again. The owl also gives Clara a locket that has the power to send Clara home after they find the Sugarplum Princess. The two journey into the Land of Parthenia in the Gingerbread Village, where the children tells them that the rightful heir to the throne, Prince Eric, has gone missing. Clara realizes that her Nutcracker is the missing prince and he reveals that his previous careless attitude lead the king to pronouncing the Mouse as acting king until Eric accepted his responsibilities. The Mouse decided he wanted to be king for good and put a spell on Eric, turning him into a Nutcracker. Eric hopes to redeem himself by finding the Sugarplum Princess and make things right again. Clara and the Nutcracker are joined by Major Mint and Captain Candy. They cross the Sea of Storms with the purple horse named Marzipan, and arrive at the Sugarplum Princess' Island. Clara is separated from the group, who are all captured by the Mouse King's bats, and she ventures alone to the Mouse King's palace to free her friends. After being rescued, the Nutcracker fights a final battle with the Mouse King, during which the Mouse King is hit with his own spell resulting in his scepter to disintegrate and shrunk into the size of a real mouse. He flees into the sewers. The Nutcracker was injured in the battle and Clara kisses him, whereupon he is restored to his true form as Prince Eric. Clara, because she was able to break the spell, is revealed as the Sugarplum Princess. Eric is crowned king and the couple, who have fallen in love, dance as the citizens of the Land of Parthenia celebrate their victory. At this time the shrunken Mouse King makes one more attempt to defeat Clara, stealing her heart-shaped locket and opening it. The Mouse King is knocked to the ground by a snowball and apparently dies, but Clara disappears, having been magically returned home. Clara wakes up in the living room where she fell asleep. The Nutcracker is missing, and she runs to her Grandfather who dismisses the story as her imagination. Just then, Aunt Elizabeth returns with a young man – it is Eric. Revealing him to be the son of a friend, she insists that he stay for dinner and drags Grandfather Drosselmeyer and Tommy away. Eric gives her back the locket and asks her to dance. She answers, "I couldn't say 'no' to the King", and the couple waltz together. A snow-globe shows the Prince – now a king – and the Sugarplum Princess dancing happily in the Palace courtyard. The story goes back to Kelly and Barbie. Kelly realizes the importance of not giving up and makes one more attempt at the ballet move she just can't do. Kelly and Barbie dance to the music and Kelly finally gets her steps right. Trivia *Ash Ketchum, Pikachu, Misty, Togepi, Brock, Littlefoot, Cera, Ducky, Petrie, Spike, Chomper, Ruby, Guido, Grandpa Longneck, Grandma Longneck, Simba, Nala, Timon, Pumbaa, The DigiDestined and their Digimon, Ronald McDonald and his friends, King Gunga, Sora, Riku, Kairi, Mickey Mouse, Donald Duck, Goofy, Pluto, Bugs Bunny, Daffy Duck, Scooby-Doo, Shaggy Rogers, Daphne Blake, Fred Jones, Velma Dinkley, Scrappy-Doo, Alex, Marty, Melman, Gloria, The Penguins of Madagascar (Skipper, Kolwalski, Rico, and Private), Woody Woodpecker, Ttark, Jafar, Iago, Maleficent, Myotismon, Winterbolt, The Crime Empire, Pete, Dr. Facilier, Scar, Shenzi, Banzai, Ed, Team Rocket, Makunga, Dr. Blowhole, Judge Doom, Lord Zedd, Rita Repulsa, Goldar, Ratigan, Fidget, One-Eye Sally, and Blather are guest starring in this film. *Jafar, Iago, Winterbolt, Maleficent, Myotismon, The Crime Empire, Pete, Dr. Facilier, Scar, Shenzi, Banzai, Ed, Team Rocket, Makunga, Dr. Blowhole, Judge Doom, Lord Zedd, Rita Repulsa, Goldar, Ratigan, Fidget, One-Eye Sally, and Blather will be working with The Mouse King. *''Scooby-Doo and the Cyber Chase'', Pokemon 3: The Movie, and Barbie in the Nutcracker were released in 2001. *Bette Midler's version of the song Somewhere in My Memory (taken from the Home Alone 2: Lost in New York soundtrack) and All I Want for Christmas is You (performed by Mariah Carey) will be the end credits songs for the double feature with Daniel Esposito's upcoming remake version of Pooh's Adventures of Mickey's Christmas Carol and this film as references to Scrooge McDuck as Ebeneezer Scrooge's past and Christmas love. *Daniel Esposito's remake version of Pooh's Adventures of Mickey's Christmas Carol and this film were originally supposed to be released on Google Drive in December 2015, but were moved to December 2016, due to production delays with Pooh's Adventures of Fantasia. However, due to production delays, the double feature aired on March 29, 2017 Instead. *This film takes place after Thomas' Adventures of Scooby-Doo! The Mystery Begins (Which Shaggy thinks it might be Thomas the Tank Engine joining them) *A flashback from Sora Meets the Great Mouse Detective is used in this film. *This film marks the first debut of Korra, Mako (Legend of Korra), Bolin, and Asami Sato who are joining Pooh and his friends on their future adventures. *This is the first Winnie the Pooh crossover in which Maurice LaMarche is credited as the voice of Ratigan (since he took over the late Vincent Price's role as the voice of Ratigan on House of Mouse). *This film will mark the first time HD clips from Pooh's Grand Adventure: The Search for Christopher Robin get used in a Pooh's Adventures film. *This is TheAngryPepe's first Pooh's Adventures project. *Winnie the Pooh and his friends will face Winterbolt again in ''Pooh's Adventures of Rudolph and Frosty's Christmas in July''. *The Digidesten and their Digimon, Woody Woodpecker and Ttark will face Ratigan and Fidget again in Thomas' Adventures of The Great Mouse Detective. *This film takes place after ''Pooh's Adventures of Who Framed Roger Rabbit'', which explains how Pooh and his friends first faced Judge Doom. *In one scene of he film, Bowser Koopa and Master Xehanort makes a cameo appearance as The Mouse King, Jafar, Iago, Winterbolt, Maleficent, Myotismon, The Crime Empire, Pete, Dr. Facilier, Scar, Shenzi, Banzai, Ed, Team Rocket, Makunga, Dr. Blowhole, Judge Doom, Lord Zedd, Rita Repulsa, Goldar, Ratigan, Fidget, One-Eye Sally, and Blather were were talking about locking The Nutcracker, Pooh, Korra, Ash, Litlefoot, Simba, Genie, and their friends in the dungeon, when they can't escape. They'll also will gonna be in the Bonus Ending, along with Bowser Jr., Mistress 9, Azula, Lord Zedd, Rita Repulsa, Goldar, Constantine, Dominic Badguy, Shere Khan, Judge Doom and Chelsea Barnes and The Horned King to leads up to Sora's Search for The Black Cauldron. Links *Part 1: https://drive.google.com/file/d/0B7gphp1iCDfjRjhObzFJQzYxS1k/view *Part 2: https://drive.google.com/file/d/0B7gphp1iCDfjdFJBOVgteHY0S00/view *Part 3: https://drive.google.com/file/d/0B7gphp1iCDfjaWZZdjhmMEwxT00/view *Part 4: https://drive.google.com/file/d/0B7gphp1iCDfjSjc1aGEwRklOT0U/view *Part 5: https://drive.google.com/file/d/0B7gphp1iCDfjelVnOVFuLUN0Y00/view *Part 6: https://drive.google.com/file/d/0B7gphp1iCDfjMjlKOThBY05YUTQ/view *Part 7: https://drive.google.com/file/d/0B7gphp1iCDfjV1N4bzZObzhkZDg/view *Part 8: https://drive.google.com/file/d/0B7gphp1iCDfjT1JMdmFvcWdFMGs/view *Part 9: https://drive.google.com/file/d/0B7gphp1iCDfjTGN6bzlyci1jUFU/view *Part 10: https://drive.google.com/file/d/0B7gphp1iCDfjREtmUkFDM25jSFk/view *Part 11: https://drive.google.com/file/d/0B7gphp1iCDfjV2M2bUpYZkdNa1E/view *Credits + Bonus Ending: https://drive.google.com/file/d/0B7gphp1iCDfjZDRrM2padm5ISDQ/view Category:DisneyDaniel93 Category:Fantasy-Adventure films Category:Action/Adventure films Category:Christmas Films Category:Barbie Film Category:Pooh's Adventures Series Films Category:Comedy-drama films Category:Musical Films Category:TheAngryPepe Category:Live-action/animated films Category:Winnie the Pooh/Non-Disney crossovers